The Yin Yang Yo Movie
The Yin Yang Yo! Movie is a Amercain/Canadian flash cgi 3D animated Film created created by Bob Boyle and produced by directed by Tony Leondis, and written by Stephanie Morgenstern and Jeffrey Tambor, based on '''Yin Yang Yo! (Tv Series 2006 By TV Tokyo) '''By Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset, Dove Cameron As Yin, Ben Diskin As Yang, Keegan Michael-Key As Master Yo, Jamie Waston As Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard, Kevin Heart As Herman, Raven-Symoné As Edna, Jackie Chan As Night Master, Sofia Carson As Lina, Khary Payton As Roger Skelewog JR., Johnathan Wilson As Coop And Dwayne Hill As Dave, With The film stars regular voice cast and features the voices of Raini Rodriguez, Lil Yachty, Clara Jeffrey, Jennifer Garner, Jay Baruchel, One Dircetion, Lee Tockar, Pitbull, Mila Kunis, Nicki Burke, Alyson Court, Laura Marono And Pentatonix Premise This Story is about two rabbit twins named Yin (Dove Cameron) and Yang (Ben Diskin) that train under Master Yo (Keegan Michael-Key), a grumpy old panda who is eventually revealed to be their biological father. They learn the sacred art of Woo Foo, a special type of martial arts that involves both might and magic. They must work together to save the world from evil villains and forces that want to destroy, corrupt, or take it over. However, through all these adventures, Yin and Yang still portray stereotypical siblings; belligerently antagonistic but still ultimately caring about each other and working together when needed. During the first Movie, the primary goal was to defeat the Night Master, a powerful enemy there are three primary storylines. The first one sees Yin and Yang trying to prevent other villains from being crowned the new Night Master. The second is Yang's own quest to find powerful mystic artifacts by some later-revealed-to-be villains: four evil heads who he thinks are the masters of Woo Foo. The third sees Yin and Yang against the original and reborn Night Master, Eradicus — ultimately trying to build a Woo Foo army to fight against his army. Voice Cast Dove Cameron As Yin Ben Diskin As Yang Keegan Michael-Key As Master Yo Jamie Waston As Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard Kevin Heart As Herman Raven-Symoné As Edna Jackie Chan As Night Master Raini Rodriguez As Sun Xuan The Evil Female Bird Lil Yachty As Lil Yachty Sheep Clara Jeffrey As Gaia The Kitty Cat Warrior Jennifer Garner As Yi (Yin’s Mother) Jay Baruchel As Yueming (Yang’s Father) Niall Horan As Niall Horan Cat Liam Payne As Liam Payne Cat Harry Styles As Harry Styles Cat Louis Tomlinson As Louis Tomlinson Cat Lee Tockar As Jake The Rock Monkey Pitbull As Jake The Style WereWolf Mila Kunis As Marinia Nicki Burke As Lily Alyson Court As Jing Xiaolu Laura Marono As Rina Takagaki The Magicail Kiitty Cat Scott Hoying As Scott Hoying Dog Mitch Grassi As Mitch Grassi Monkey Kirstin Maldonado As Kirstin Maldonado Cat Kevin Olusola As Kevin Olusola Mouse Matt Sallee As Matt Sallee Snake Sofia Carson As Lina Khary Payton As Roger Skelewog JR. Johnathan Wilson As Coop Dwayne Hill As Dave Scott McCord As Yuck Stephanie Morgenstern As The Chung Pow Kitties Demi Lavoto As Smoke Ross Lynch As Mirrors Dwayne Jhonson As Rubber Chucky and Ferocitus Nick Kroll As Indestructo-Bob Kunal Nayyar As Mollecu-Lars Meg Donnelly As Ella Mental Stephanie Sheh As Saranoia Josh Gad As Ultimoose Milo Manheim As Fastidious Riki Lindhome As Girlbotica Kate Micucci As Smorks Charlie Day As Pondscüm Tiffany Haddish As The Blixens Steve Carell As Servant James Corden As Eradicus And The Lesson Orlando Brown As Badfoot Max Mittelman As Blubber-Poo David Berni As Boopy Von Ha-Ha Pants Nick Offerman As The Manotaur Don Brown As Dank Samuel Vincent As Dire Kazumi Evans As Miss Millipede Danny Pudi As The Puffin Ron Funches As Ranger Ron Maulik Pancholy As Fich-Tie-Star-Trousers DJ Khaled As Shillshore And Grizzleflavin Chris Diamantopoulos As GreedCo CEO Grey DeLisle As Evil Guard Dogs Kevin Chamberlin As Flaviour Bruno Mars As Ranger Ron Alana Bridgewater As Roger the Skelewog Ben Schwartz As Pondscüm's sidekick Dan Castellaneta As G.P./Fr-ped Additional Voices Eric Bauza Ashley Bell Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jeff Fischer Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Nancy Cartwright Marcella Lentz-Pope Yuri Lowenthal Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Cindy Robinson Ashleigh Prather Lashana Rodrigue Anne Sackmann Sadie Stanley Tiffany Tynes Ed Helms